Rescue at the Washington Monument
: "The Spider-Man swooped in and heroically saved an Academic Decathlon team from Queens. The identity of the masked hero is still unknown." : ― Fox News Reporter The Rescue at the Washington Monument, dubbed the Attack at the Washington Monument by the media, was an attempt by Spider-Man to save both his classmates and his teacher from a damaged elevator in the Washington Monument. Background Successfully managing to prevent Vulture from stealing a bag of high-tech equipment from a Damage Control truck, Spider-Man accidentally knocked himself unconscious and was trapped within the truck. Waking up hours later in Damage Control's Deep Storage Vault in Washington, D.C., Spider-Man was notified by Karen that the timer lock for the doors would not be opened for a few hours. Forced to kill time, Spider-Man decided to explore all the artifacts in the vault, beginning with the items that Vulture had placed in the bag. After pulling out a few items, including an Ultron head, he came across a Chitauri Energy Core, which he recognised as he had picked one up from the streets following the Chase of Adrian Toomes' Crew. However, he was stunned when Karen revealed to him that the core was explosive. Realising that his best friend Ned Leeds, who was carrying the core on his person, was in mortal danger, Spider-Man had Karen lower the voltage on the timer and ran through over 250 different numeric sequences before finally getting the right code. With the doors open, Spider-Man sneaked out of the building and had Karen plot out the fastest direction to the Washington Monument. As Spider-Man arrived at the base of the monument, the energy core in Leeds' backpack exploded, severely damaging the elevator's structural support system. Rescue at the Washington Monument At the base of the Washington Monument, Michelle Jones remarked that her friends were up there. Spider-Man assured her that he would handle it and leaped up to scale the monument. As Spider-Man was halfway up, Karen notified him that he had less than two minutes to save them as the elevator's support system would fail, thereby putting all of the elevator's occupant in fatal danger. Spider-Man asked Karen how to get into the monument, and she activated the Spider-Drone in response, scanning the monument and notifying him that the southwest window was the optimal entry point. Spider-Man then reached the window but hesitated as he had never been this high up before. Aware that he was pressed for time, he tried to kick the window open, only for Karen to alert him that the window was comprised of ballistic glass and therefore would only break when enough force was exerted. Spider-Man then shot a web and tried to swing himself into the window, although he only managed to crack the glass. His efforts to save his classmates were hindered when the Metropolitan Police Department showed up in a helicopter, warning him to return to the ground immediately and threatening to open fire. Spider-Man responded by climbing to the very top of the monument and then leaped off, activating his Web Wings to glide over the helicopter while simultaneously turning in mid-air, and then fired a web to the tail of the helicopter and used his newfound accelerated momentum to crash through the glass. As he entered the monument, the elevator's cables snapped and began to plummet down the shaft; however, Spider-Man shot a ricochet web that snagged the elevator and briefly managed to stop the elevator from falling by bracing himself against the elevator doors. When the doors gave in, Spider-Man fell down the shaft and landed on the elevator, but quickly used his Web-Shooters to keep himself, Ned Leeds, Liz Toomes and Roger Harrington from mortal danger. Using his webs as a pulley, Spider-Man pulled the elevator back to the top, allowing Harrington and Leeds to escape. However, the webs supporting the elevator broke free, sending Toomes plummeting for a moment before Spider-Man caught her with her web. As he brought her back to the top, he asked if everyone was okay while Karen advised Spider-Man to take the opportunity to kiss Toomes. However, the web supporting Spider-Man broke as well and he fell down the elevator shaft, while Harrington thanked him for saving them. Aftermath Having saved the Academic Decathlon team, the parents and guardians of the students involved were notified, with Doris Toomes and May Parker driving to Washington, D.C.to see Liz and Peter. Spider-Man's public reputation increased, as he was previously only known to the Queens borough of New York City as well as through the few videos found on YouTube, with Fox News reporting on his rescue and referring to him as both "Spider-Man" and "Man Spider", unaware of what to describe him as. Meanwhile, a frenzy occurred back at Midtown School of Science and Technology, where the already well-known Spider-Man was held in high esteem, with both faculty and students actively discussing Spider-Man's role in saving the Decathlon members in D.C. Ned Leeds asked Parker how it felt to be famous when nobody knew it was him and offered to tell everybody. Despite relishing in Spider-Man's new reverence, Parker reminded Leeds not to tell anyone. Category:Events